monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Undead Rathian
The Undead Rathian is a terrifying carapaceon whose juvenile form is adpated to using Rathian skeletons as shells. As a result of this macabre habit, this creature is the source of many legends of so-called "zombie wyverns". An undead rathian is around the same size of a living rathian, but stands somewhat shorter, as a result of the strain put on the carapaceon. The creature folds its bright orange body into the Rathian's chest cavity, before extending slender limbs into the rest of the creatures skeleton, connecting them with mucus secreted from its joints. The undead Rathian is found in all locations an actual Rathian can be found, but is only active at night. It is an opportunistic creature, using its terrifying and unfamiliar appearance to scare monsters into giving up their kills. If these intimidation tactics fail, the Undead Rathian can set itself on fire with flammable mucus, and rush at its foes, creating a hazard that all but the most experienced wyverns fear. When in combat with a hunter, the Undead Rathian focuses mostly on tricking its opponents into falling into its traps, including fake flips, and sticky webbing. It is incapable of flight, but can jump high into the air, and can increase the range of many attacks by exposing its actual body. Ecology Because of the rel ative scarcity of complete Rathian skeletons, Undead Rathians are relatively rare. The Undead Rathian resembles an incredibly cautious, long-limbed Hermitaur, which feeds on fungus or moss. However, upon finding a Rathian carcass, they release potent gas to deter scavengers, as they set to work preparing their improvised shell. Once situated, they take up a nomadic existence, quickly developing flammable mucus glands, and powerful jaws. The Undead Rathian is in fact, the Juvenile form of a much-feared, Shen Gaoren-like carapaceon, known as the Osteocarid, which inhabits the Deserted Island. Undead Rathians can dissassemble their homes at will, to avoid and dodge attacks, although this leaves them quite vulnerable when reentering the skeleton. Attacks Bite: A standard wyvern bite, with an increased chance of inflicting fireblight. Tail-whip: A wyvern tail whip, able to be repeated up to 4 times, and chained with a tail smash. Tail-smash: An overhead tail slam where a scorpion-like claw extends, and doubles the effective range. Napalm blast: Spits a stream of burning slime at the player, which lowers defense as well. Quadruple Napalm blast: Fires 4 blobs of defense-lowering napalm. Bone fragments: Flaps wings, spraying clouds of irritating bone fragments. Deals low damage, but inflicts soiled. Flying bone fragments: Jumps backwards, and releases flinching bone fragments and a gob of napalm to block the hunter. Jump and smash: Jumps at the hunter, and scatters bone fragments, inflicting soiled. Webbing: sprays entangling webs from its "wingtips". Inflicst snowman. Fake flip: Prepeares to do a Rathian back flip, but stops at the last minute, spraying vast amounts of webbing.z Wing gore: Gores hunter with extended wing claws. Second mouth: a bite with its range doubled by the Carapaceons true mouth. Kick: a vicious kump and kick able to KO. Phoenix charge: Coats itself in Napalm, and attaempts to body slam the hunter with a charge up to 3 times. Dodge: The Undead Rathian withdraws into the ground, dodging a hunters attack, before violently bursting forth from the floor. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern